


Doing It By Hand

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Bad Pick-Up Lines, DS9ers Kink Swap Winter 2021, Flirting, Frottage, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Julian Bashir, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Julian Bashir, Wall Sex, the jadzia & garak friendship is the brotp we have all been sleeping on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: Julian's friends are sick of him mooning over Garak and being oblivious to Garak's clearly obvious interest. Something must be done about it, and where else to enact a plan to get them to fuck than Garak's own shop?
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021





	Doing It By Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_A_Simple_Tailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Tailor/gifts).



“Look,” Miles said quite plainitively. “All I’m saying is I’m tired of Julian moping about throwing moon eyes at the man, and neither of them doing anything about it.”

On that night in particular, Miles had found himself in Quarks, glass of synthol in his hand and surrounded by a rather unusual set of drinking buddies by his standards.There was no Julian here to play darts - rather, Julian found himself detained in the medbay with a freighter crew who’s somehow all contracted human chicken pox. No, his drinking buddies for tonight were Jadzia, hair up in a high ponytail and lilac nails around a glass of something strong and Klingon, and Odo, who had a martini for decoration.

“I agree.” Jadzia moaned. “Garak’s been insufferable about Julian whenever I’m with him. All that really obvious Cardassian flirting, and the boy is completely oblivious. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Odo, Garak takes breakfast with you...”

“He mostly discombobulates and disassembles about ‘Federationisms’ and his books.” Odo replied, fingering his martini glass. “Although recently he’s been disassembling what Humans would consider _romances_. Romeo and Juliet, Brokeback Mountain, that kind of thing.”

“I hope he’s not thinking offing himself for Julian would be romantic.” Miles took a gulp of his synthol. “Julian would raise him from the dead to kill him again.”

“And even then the two of them won’t get together.” Jadzia put down her glass with a decisive _click._ “No, we’ve got to set them up. They’re together in all but name anyway - all we need to do is put them in a situation where they’ll actually fuck.”

That remark triggered two very different reactions in her listeners. Miles nearly spat out his synthol, and coughed violently when the synthol clearly went down the wrong way. Odo merely peered disapprovingly at her. 

“Not every romantic relationship has to involve sex, Lieutenant Dax.” Odo sniffed.

“I don’t even particularly want to think about the two of them… well, the two of them doing _that.”_ Miles added, still coughing from the synthol.

“Look,” Jadzia said. “You know Julian. If they kissed, he could and _would_ rewrite it to be ‘Garak not understanding humans’. And Garak would think Julian was being oblivious and not push the matter. No, they need to fuck. No doubt there.”

Miles sputtered some more, trying to form some form of protest, but he could barely string two words together. Odo, however, looked pensieve.

“If we are going to arrange this,” he said, in a slow, dour voice. “Then you need a place.”

“I was thinking about that.” Jadzia traced the rim of her glass with a finger. “Not personal quarters - Garak lets no-one into his, not even me, and getting Julian to invite Garak back to his is a no-go. Maybe the holosuite - Odo, could you get us a slot? I’m sure Quark owes you a favour.

“No,” Odo paused, and then added. “That’s not to say I couldn’t _intimidate_ Quark into giving me a slot, but I know for a fact neither of them have any holo-programs suitable for what you have in mind.”

“I doubt they could get it on in the Battle of Britain. So no holosuite. How about arranging something in Garak’s shop?” 

“No fucking on the Promenade.” Odo said immediately.

“But Odo,” Jadzia said, voice as sweet as syrup. “They wouldn’t be _on_ the Promenade. They’d be in Garak’s shop.”

“No fucking in _view_ of the Promenade.”

“Spoilsport.” 

“I mean,” Miles said, not quite believing he was actually pondering this. “Garak has a dressing room, doesn’t he? That’s not in view of the Promenade.”

“Yes, with a curtain! So _not_ in view of the Promenade.”

Odo frowned, looking between the two of them, before he let out a frustrated growl. “You better make sure they’re not caught.”

“Oh, I can arrange that.” Jadzia grinned, and flicked her ponytail back. “I just need help getting Julian there in the first place. Chief, do you have holosuite clothes on order?”

“Yes,” Miles thought for a moment. “Two tuxes - Julian’s got a new spy game he wants to try out. We could always… check on its progress?”

“Good! And I can easily convince Garak to play along - the poor man’s been _desperate_ to get Julian to notice him.” With a grin, Jadzia clinked her glass against Miles’. “Sorted.”

Odo harrumphed, and peered at her closely. “I just have one question, Lieutenant.”

“And what’s that, Odo?”

“Doctor Bashir has consistently failed to interpret Garak’s advances. What makes you think he’ll do better this time?”

“Ah,” Jadzia’s voice was now self-satisfied, a villainess who was certain her plan would go off without a hitch. “This time, he’ll have _me_ to translate.”

BREAK

Julian’s week had not been the best week. He had been trapped in the Medbay for a week, treating an Andorian crew for chicken pox. Chicken pox was not fatal for Andorians, however it was novel enough that Julian felt they needed to stay under observation until they healed. After they had been treated, Julian had taken a glorifying shower and nap in his own rooms, before hitting up Miles for a trip to Quark’s as celebration. They were walking down the Promenade together, when Miles paused, and looked curiously into one of the stores - Garak’s store to be precise.

“I wonder if Garak’s finished with our tuxedos yet.” Miles mused.

“I don’t know - I know he’s been busy as of late…” Julian paused by the Chief as well. “I know Private Flores has a wedding in a few weeks, and he’s making his dress.”

“Should we check up on it? Just to see where he’s at?”

“Miles, you’ve never wanted to go into Garak’s shop willingly.” Julian looked at him with a puzzled expression, but Miles simply shrugged. 

“I know how excited you are about that new holosuite program. And the sooner we have the costumes, the sooner we can visit.”

Julian wasn’t quite certain that was the entire truth, but Miles was right - he _was_ excited about the new program, and there was just the _chance_ that Garak might’ve managed to finish the tuxedos. He all but bounced into the dimly lit tailor’s shop, deftly avoiding the clothing racks with a practiced ease. It was not too hard to locate the tailor - Garak was sat at the back, claws neatly picking their way through some knitted lace. Jadzia was with him, perched up on the desk in a way Garak would’ve murdered anyone else for doing, chatting animatedly. She waved as the two men approached, and Garak gave one of his trademark half-smiles. Julian felt his heart flip - his attraction to the older man had not diminished from the _first_ time they’d met.

“Julian!” Jadzia greeted him with a smile. “How good to see you! I was just visiting our friend Garak here.”

“Always good to see a friendly face.” Garak nodded at Julian, bright blue eyes creased with warmth. “Doctor Bashir, how are you?”

“Well, thank you.” Julian grinned. “Miles just wanted to stop by and check on how our tuxes were going.” 

“Oh, Chief!” Jadzia’s eyes went wide, and she clapped a hand to her forehead as if suddenly remembering something. “Sorry - Ben’s been asking for you up on deck.”

“Oh?” Miles asked lightly. “What for?”

“The replicator upstairs is on the blink, and you _know_ how the nightshift can get when the replicator doesn’t do coffee.”

“Why didn’t Captain Sisko buzz down to him on his comm?” Julian asked. 

“Oh damn - I didn’t turn my comm on this morning, did I?” Miles clapped Julian on the shoulder and gave him a commiserating look. “Sorry, Julian - I shouldn’t be too long. See you in Quark’s in an hour?”

Julian opened his mouth to query that, because he was _certain_ he’d called Miles on it not half and hour ago, but Miles was already hurrying off towards the Ops deck, leaving Julian alone with Jadzia and Garak.

“Now, with regards to your tuxedos…” Garak set his lacework down and came around the front desk to him.

“Now,” he said, in a perfectly professional tone of voice. “Chief O’Brien’s tuxedo is coming on swimmingly, however _yours..._ hmm… needs a few adjustments.”

“Adjustments?” Julian asked, as Garak circled him.

“Mmm. You see, it has been a while since your last set of measurements. I think we should measure you up again, make certain it’s all correct.”

“Wouldn’t want Julian to look less than respectable.” Jadzia added, from her perch on the desk. “Particularly the neck - Cardassian fashions put particular emphasis on that, don’t they?”

“They do,” Garak acknowledged her with a nod. “You have a _lovely_ neck by Cardassian standards, dear.” 

“Um... thanks?” Julian said, feeling deeply pleased by the compliment but also horrendously confused as to where it came from. It wasn’t that Garak _didn’t_ compliment him, but rather he normally couched it in such a way that Julian could spend hours running it through his head to catch the right meaning. 

“So a better collar, I think.” Garak continued, and Julian found warm Cardassian hands stroking from his neck down to his shoulders. “And new shoulders - you seem to have filled out here. You should let me… unpick your seams, get a better fit.”

“Well, I’m glad I have a trained set of hands to fix my clothes.” Julian responded, as he desperately tried to get his pulse under control. He shouldn’t be reacting like this, he and Garak were just _friends_. This was normal tailor behaviour… right?

“That you should be.” Garak beamed at him. "Machines are all very well, but I get a better… _finish_ doing it by hand."

There was an implication of _something_ there, but Julian couldn’t quite grasp it. Jadzia, however, giggled.

“I think I used that as a pick up line once.” she said, and it was only then that the double entendre hit Julian square between the eyes.

“Jadzia!” Julian scolded, feeling his cheeks turn red. “He didn’t mean it like _that_!”

But Garak didn’t seem to react to that, and in fact looked intrigued.

“Really?” he asked, voice bright. “I hoped it worked for you - it seems to be going right over our friend’s head right now.”

“What- you-?” Julian turned to Garak, frowning in confusion, but Garak was much closer than he anticipated, and was watching him with an almost expectant look. He couldn’t mean it like _that_ , could he? He raced through this entire encounter again, the warm looks, light touches, the teasing, the compliment, comments on Cardassian flirting and pick up lines that Garak had been doing, well, since they both met-

_Oh._

“Oh,” Julian said faintly, and then with the bone-deep embarrassment of someone who just got the punchline: “Oh, I am an _idiot_.”

Jadzia’s face broke into a broad shit-eating grin at that, and Garak’s expression morphed into something deeply amused and shark-like. How had Julian been so oblivious as to miss every _single_ time Garak had flirted with him? Julian could’ve asked him out _weeks_ ago.

“Julian,” Jadzia said with a smile. “Would you like me to stand guard while you… measure up?”

The innuendo was so obvious this time, and Julian's face immediately flushed a deep beetroot red. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of _Jadzia that is deeply inappropriate!_ or _Jadzia he is stood_ _right_ _there!_ , literally _anything_ in protest, but all that came out was a series of sputters. This, if anything, made Jadzia look even more amused, which worsened Juliann’s sheer bone deep embarrassment at being called out like this. Garak, however, was either cheerfully ignoring Julian’s discomfort or, going by his shark-like grin, delighting in it, and he wrapped an arm around Julian’s waist.

“Why, Lieutenant Dax,” he almost purred. “What a kind offer! We’ll accept it, if you don’t mind.”

And with that, Julian felt himself be steered into the back of the changing rooms, Jadzia’s laughter tinkling in the background. Garak pulled 

“Just to be perfectly clear,” Julian said, as Garak approached him with intent gleaming in his eyes. “We’re not here to measure me for a suit.”

Garak laughed, a bright sound. “No, my dear doctor, I already have your measurements. I have something different in mind.”

Julian was perhaps going to ask _what_ , but that query was soon answered by Garak’s mouth on his own, and after that he honestly forgot there was a query that needed to be voiced at all. Garak’s lips were leather soft, tiny scales catching on Julian’s chapped lips, and Julian quite quickly decided that was _brilliant_. He kissed back enthusiastically, tongue immediately coming out to play, swiping across Garak’s lip and then slipping into his mouth at the next opportunity. His hands were stroking across the Cardassian’s broad frame, across his shoulders and down the front of his transverse ribs. Garak’s hands were doing something similar to Julian’s waist and hips, but Julian was so distracted by Garak’s kissing that he squeaked in surprise when Garak easily picked him up and pinned him against the wall, in what was clearly a well-thought-out move.

“You planned this,” Julian said accusingly, as Garak’s hands looped down to caress his arse. “I don’t know how you did it, but you and Jadzia and Miles planned this.”

Garak simply hummed, and used his hands on Julian’s arse to leverage him into a more suitable position, pushed up against the wall with his thighs around Garak’s hips. Sandwiched securely between hard steel and a solidly built Cardassian, that freed all four of Julian’s limbs for mischief. He dug his heels into the collection of scales at the base of Garak’s spine, the _phūlach,_ which he knew was deeply pleasurable to many Cardassians, and smiled as his partner groaned into his neck. He used his hands to rub at Garak’s neck ridges, and his mouth to bite down on his _csrhannrhȳä,_ the third scale down which was already black and swollen with arousal.

“Juli- ah!” 

Garak’s voice was thick with lust, and a steady aroused hissing had started in the base of his throat. Against his neck, Julian grinned at the effect, and rolled his hips against Garak’s midsection to rub at his own pleasure. His cock was already half-hard, and easily swelled to full arousal when Garak’s hand slid down the front of his trousers and pulled it out, claws easily fimding the mechanism at the base of his shaft to allow it (S _omeone did their research_ , Juluan thought). His hands were soft, leathery scale smooth against his prick, and also slick with lubricant - Garak had clearly planned ahead with this little venture. Julian groaned and swore, and worked his hips against the hand, deeply enjoying the bolts of heat sparking in his groin.

“You have such a _filthy_ mouth, Doctor,” Garak commented, after a particular twist on his cock had a stream of curses falling from his tongue. Julian lightly swatted him in response.

“I’m going to make a filthy _mess_ of your shirt in a minute.” he muttered. “Take it off.”

Obediently, Garak undid the puzzle clasps on his shirt and removed it, pressing Julian into the wall to hold him in place while he did so. Julian pressed light kisses across Garak’s lips and jaw as the tailor began to then undo Julian’s jumpsuit, opening it to reveal a wide V of golden brown skin, dotted with his top surgery scars and a thick dusting of body hair. Now free of fabric trappings, Julian’s prick was happily sandwiched between the curve of Garak’s belly and his own skin, and the residual slickness made a perfect channel for Julian to begin to rut against the scaly abdomen. He tightened his thighs around Garak’s hips, digging his heels into Garak’s _phūlach,_ and feeling the other man’s groans and hisses as he worked. He was not going to last long, he knew, he had waited so _long,_ for this, and the singular sensation of scales and _Garak_ under his hands, against his body, on his cock, was driving him wild, and the pressure built at the base of his spin, hot and sharp, and he rutted until-

“Elim-!” With a few stuttering bucks, Julian’s mind whited out as he came, shuddering and writhing against Garak’s belly. Garak’s hands and arms were warm and secure as Julian rode out his high, rolling his hips gently, slowing until he was simply clinging to Garak’s neck. He leaned back, smiling, and caught sight of the equally satisfied smile on Garak’s face. His smile broadened, and he kissed Garak again, soft and gentle.

“Let’s sort you out, hmm?” he said, voice deep from orgasm. “Let me down. I’m going to show you what my filthy mouth can do next.”

“So _demanding_ ,” Garak responded, but his eyes glittered with interest as he let the younger man down. It took only a few seconds for them to rearrange - Julian pushed Garak to sit down on the small bench on the other wall, normally reserved for trying on shoes. Julian knelt between his parted legs, and began working on removing Garak’s trousers. As his hands worked, he let his head drop and his tongue trace patterns in the mess he had made on Garak’s tum, tasting the sweetness of the slick lubricant and the saltiness of his own sweat. He them moved downwards, hands pulling at Garak’s trousers, until they were down, and Garak’s _phmūäð_ stood proud and already everted, already dripping with internal lubricant.

Gara’s muffled shout came immediately after Julian took his member into his mouth, tongue already mapping the new and intriguing scale patterns that patterned the length. He bobbed his head a few times, testing and teasing the older man, before he steadied into a good rhythm. He felt rather than heard Garak’s hisses and moans, too engrossed in his ministrations to really care about how loud Garak was being. The Cardassian’s hips were bucking beneath his mouth, urging Julian to take him in deeper, to suck him harder. Julian did not hesitate to comply, and slipped down the length until his lips rubbed against the _ūrhrhȳş,_ a small frill of microscaling at the base of the cock. Above him, Garak groaned his approval, and began to wriggle and writh against him, looking for sensation against that hyper-sensitive frill. Julian hummed around it, and turned his head from side to side to better accommodate Garak’s movement. His hands came up to massage the scaling around it, black and slick from their activities, and he moved and rubbed and sucked until-”

“Julian, _yes…”_ An aroused hiss caught at the end of Garak’s words, and he quickly came undone, his spunk spattering down Julian’s mouth and throat as he hissed through his orgasm. Julian pulled off, swallowing his mouthful and looking at Garak with a cheeky grin. Garak pulled him up into his lap, and for a few moments they shared open-mouthed kisses, as they both caught their breath.

“God, I should really thank Jadzia.” Julian said, breathless and exhilarated. “How long were you flirting with me without me noticing?”

“A _long_ time.” Garak laughed in response. “I nearly despaired when it became obvious you had no idea.”

“And then you wrangled Jadzia into knocking some sense into me.” 

“And thank goodness she had! I couldn’t have imagined waiting any _longer_ for you to realise!”

“Hmph.” Julian kissed him again to shut him up, and for once Garak didn’t particularly mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> [come join us on discord!](https://discord.gg/c786a6tqzW)


End file.
